vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie
Summary Pinkie Pie is one of the Mane 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Laughter. She has arguably the most hax of the 6, at least second to Twilight, and is the second strongest of the Mane 6 due to this hax, even though she has inferior DC to Rainbow Dash and Twilight, as well as being the fastest of the Mane 6. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, Unknown '''with Gag Feats | At least '''High 7-A | At least High 7-A, '''likely '''6-C | 10-B Name: Pinkameana Diane Pie (Nicknamed Pinkie Pie) Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Earth Pony/Human Age: Late Teens to Early 20s (is one year younger than Fluttershy) Powers and Abilities: 4th wall breaking (Has stopped the show from ending 3 times), small-scale Reality Warping (Has been able to stop her falling momentum at a moment's notice, defying laws of physics, as well as more), Slight Precognition (Pinkie Sense allows her to predict unexpected moments that will happen soon after, but only specific things and after specific body movements such as her tail twitching), Gag Teleportation, Superhuman Speed, Hammerspace (Can pull anything out of anywhere in case of emergency), Small-Scale Shapeshifting (Can turn her face into that of a Generation 3 Pony, can grow fingers, etc.), Hair Powers (Can move her hair around like a licking being, using it to grab and swat people and objects away, as well as make things as large as thicker than average books sink into her hair to the point of being unseen), likely more abilities | Along with the other Elements of Harmony, she has the ability to banish people to the moon, turn them into inescapable stone, and has small-scale Reality Warping at least, as she can reverse the effects of a reality warper (Discord) | Can give the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, has a Forcefield that can tank Mountain Level+ blows with ease | Is about the same as a teenage girl, though she still has her 4th wall breaking abilities which allow her to do all sorts of crazy things still. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Far stronger than Spike), Unknown w/ Gag Feats (Screamed into a microphone loud enough to shake several mountains around her and nearly destroy them) | At least Large Mountain level (Defeated Night Mare Moon and Discord) | At least Large Mountain level+, '''likely '''Island level (Defeated Full Power Lord Tirek with ease) | Human level Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Was faster than Rainbow Dash by a lot, was able to reach her destination and then hide and be ready with ease before Rainbow on multiple occasions), Light Speed w/Filli-Second speed | Unknown | Sub-Relativistic+ | Human level Lifting Strength: Above Average (Is an Earth Pony, should be physically stronger than Unicorn Twilight and Rarity, who were able to lift and carry boulders bigger than they were) | Undeterminable | Unknown | Average Human Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class PJ+ | Class EJ | Class H Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Gets durability scaling from rest of Mane 6.) | At least Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level+, '''likely '''Island level (Tanked Full Power Lord Tirek's attack like it was nothing) | Human level, possibly far higher when using the magic of friendship (She tanked a blast from Sunset Shimmer who was using the Element of Magic) Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to run far faster than Rainbow Dash for long distances without tiring out) | Unknown | Unknown | Average Human Range: Standard melee range, several meters w/Party Cannon, several kilometers w/Gag Feats (Was able to hit several relatively far away mountains with much force) | Stretched across all of Ponyville, which is the size of a Town | Stretched across all of Equestria, which is roughly the size of North America | Standard melee range, several meters with her drum party cannon. Standard Equipment: Herself, her Party Cannon, her Element of Harmony which is Laughter, and her Rainbow Power Chest Intelligence: Difficult to pinpoint Weaknesses: Pinkie Pie can be a bit prideful at times, and if she ever gets showed up or denie,d she will get depressed/enraged and do anything to turn it around. This also makes her go completely insane. She also requires an outside tool, the Mirror Pool, in order to clone self| Requires the rest of the Mane 6 in order to gain this power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pinkie Sense: Is able to see signs and protect moments that will happen in the near future, though only specific moments and with specific body movements such as her tail twitching. The movements also merely tell her in vague ways, such as "Something will fall" "Watch out for opening doors" "It will be a good day" "It will be a bad day" "A doozy is about to happen", etc. Key: Base Form, w/ Gag Feats | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Alternate Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6